My, My, My
by Sam Puckett From Chili My Bowl
Summary: A fiction about Seddie and what happens between them in what I imagine to be there life, in this Carly never goes to Italy and there is no Sam & Cat (don't get me wrong I like Sam & Cat but it doesn't have the same meaning that iCarly did and still does) I don't own any of the characters,or the parts from episodes but I do own the plot apart from those bits. Enjoy


**_Hey the person reading this, I know you probably aren't actually going to read this but hey, it's worth a shot. I'm not the best at spelling and I would appreciate if there was no hate for that but I do appreciate constructive criticism from people to help me improve for future stories. This is my first story so it won't be too long but at least it provides a kind of sense of closure for us Seddie shippers. Oh and I don't own any of the characters they are owned by Dan Schneider, also Carly never left and Sam never moved to LA with Cat_**

My, My, My,

**_(SPOV)_**

I walked home from school on Friday evening to meet Freddie at the park, he was a good friend of mine, not as cool as I would like but still good.

"Hey Fredweird!" I yelled

"Hiya Princess Puckett" he replied

"Whatcha doin"

"Nothing much what d'you wanna do"

"How about we play, um hit the nub"

I'm not the most girly or kind or weak of people but Freddie is.

**_(FPOV)_**

"What's hit the nu- OWWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR"

My arm was killing me now

" Like I said, it's hit the nub"

"Oh, so I'm the nub now, thanks"

"Poor Freddie, I was always taught not to lie to people. I'm just kidding we're mates"

She chuckled "Listen Fredork I've got to go see you tomorrow."

"Bye, see you same time, same place."

But she never came back, my Dad left that day and I never saw Sam again. 3 years later we moved to Seattle

_**(SPOV)**_

**_7 years later_**

"That we should kiss"

"Your gunna break my arm now aren't you"

What I wanted to say was 'No I've been waiting for this for 8 years, 6 year old me wanted you to kiss me, so did 7 year old me and then when I saw you again 11 year old me still wanted that to, the only difficulty was that you went all googly eyed for Carly the second you walked into Bushwell plaza so I slipped into being another persons second choice like I always do and I had to cover it up' But I didn't say any of that, what I actually said was:

"Nope"

"Well should, we. Just so both of us can get it over with?"

"Hmm" (I said, whilst inside I was screaming like a girl, something Sam Puckett would never EVER do out loud) "Just to get it over with" I lied.

"Just to get it over with" He nodded.

"And you swear we both go right back to hating each other as soon as its over"

"Oh totally, and we never tell ANYONE"

"Never" I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep this a secret, Carly keeps trying to get me to go to the dentist's and I've heard the gas stuff makes you just come out with stuff you didn't mean to say...

"Well, lean" What am I doing, don't let the world know you like him, you told yourself that 8 years ago when you met him and you managed to not to then, it should be easier now you're older and more in control.

from that day on it became increasingly harder to keep my outgoing appearance of 'Freddie's just a nub, yes he's my mate but that's all he'll ever be until two years later...

_**(FPOV)**_

**_2 Years Later_**

'God I wish this wasn't happening' I thought as I read and re-read the Emotion match for Sam on mine and Brad's MoodFace app, her mood: In Love. My day couldn't get any worse, I love Sam but she clearly loves Brad, I wish I had told her how I felt 2 years ago. 'OK Freddie, you've got to go out there and help her, she's sad, you've know her for longer than Carly has and she need's you, especially if what she told you 10 years ago was true, she told you that you were the only person she ever opened up to and that meant a lot to you didn't it?'

"Yo yo"

"Carly send you to find me?"

"Nope"

"Oh so you don't know we had a little argument?"

"She told me about your little argument. I just said she didn't tell me to come find you."

"Good."

"But Carly's right" (I wish she wasn't!)

"HHH Ugghh!"

"Groan all you want."

"I don't care what your stupid Pearpad app says about me being in love, I'm not into Brad like that."

"Lately every time I tell you that Brad and I are doing something together you wanna come hang with us."

"And that means I'm in love with him?"

"Well you hate me!" 'But you don't know how much I wish you didn't.'

"Never said I hate you" She mumbled

"Yeah, you have. Like 900 times. I still have the birthday card you gave me that says 'Happy Birthday, I hate you. Hate, Sam!"

"Just leeaave!" 'Great, now, because I'm trying to help her, she hates me even more. Okay, I have no game, just make her laugh,It's time for a sarcastic comment.'

"Fine I'll leeaave"

"Bye!"

"But before I go-" 'Oh god, she's standing up...'

"That's it. Get out of here before I do a double fist dance on your face."

"You can threaten your double fist face dancing all you want, but Carly's still right. Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there cause' you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way but you never know what might happen if you don't-" OMG, Sam, Sam P, SAMANTHA PUCKETT! Is, kissing me? I kiss her back and after about 8 seconds she pulls away. There's a really long, awkward silence, then Sam says:

"Sorry"

"It's cool"

Then Sam heads back inside and none of us see her for the rest of the night.

_**(SPOV)**_

**_1 Month Later_**

I took the chance, I knew we couldn't be together but I had to tell him, and when he said it first it made it so much easier:

"I love you" he said as I left the elevator after our mutual break up that, lets face it, neither of us wanted to happen.

"I love you too" I said, close to tears as I turned around. I pressed my lips to his for what I thought would be the last time, his hands moved to my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders.

"It's only 10:30"

"Wanna break up at midnight?" 'please say you don't want us to break up, please, pleeeeease' I thought.

"That works"

And 'us' was never mentioned again, well not until prom

_**(FPOV)**_

_**2 Years Later (I think)**_

"That's 12 times dude, you've got it covered" Carly joked as we finished practising for what I was going to do later, I was going to ask Sam to prom because, even though we weren't going out, I still loved her the same way I had 2 years ago when I made a stupid decision based on what someone else outside our relationship said about other people.

Then Carly's phone started ringing "Hey Sam, yeah we got the smoothies, we know you had detention, Freddie got the truck from his uncle so he gonna take us for a ride to school tomorrow, yeah just come in when you get here."

"Well that was Sam, she says she'll be here in about 5 minutes, are you ready?

I gulped and started shaking.

"Ready"

Carly went upstairs to her room where I had rigged a camera link to the living room so she could watch what happened next

I sat down on the sofa and about a minute later Sam walked through the door.

_**(SPOV)**_

"Hey guys, what goes o-whaaaaa" I had just walked into the Shay's living room to find a giant pizza box in the middle of the floor

"Open it" Freddie said, smiling shakily

"Okay, what's insi- Oh my god Freddie!" Inside there was a huge rose and on the bottom of the cardboard it said:

Prom?

Yes? No?

I only had one word in my mind at that point; Yes

"Yes, YES, YES!" I cried out. Freddie ran over to me, and caught my lips with his and for the first time in two years, I was truly happy.

_**(FPOV) **_

_**3 Months Later**_

"And the Ridgeway Prom King and Queen are... Freddie Benson and Carly Shay!"

Sam's smile faltered for a second when Carly's name was read out, but she let go of my hand and let the crowd lift off my feet and hurl me up onto the stage next to Carly. We were given our crowns but then she looked extremely awkwardly at me then winked and stepped up to the microphone.

"I know there's a tradition of the Prom King and Queen giving a speech and then dancing together but, I can't do that knowing that I don't deserve to be up here with Freddie, because, the only person who deserves that is my best friend Sam Puckett."

Sam stepped up to the stage, Carly offered Sam her hand and helped her up.

"You didn't have to do that Shay" I heard Sam mutter

"I wanted to, you would've for me" She handed Sam the crown and walked through the crowd to her date.

"Alright nerds, you probably want some sort of cheesy thank you speech, well as you all know, there's no way I'm going to do that so I am going to tell the DJ to put on whatever stupid romantic song the Prom committee decided to play and to enjoy this night, it's the last one we'll all have together for a while."

With that we stepped off the podium and the music started "I love you Princess Puckett"

"As much as it pains me to say it, I love you too Fredweird"

_**(SPOV)**_

_**5 Years Later**_

Freddie had told me too meet him at the Groovy Smoothie, because he had a surprise for me, I hoped it was food

"Hey Freddie, why d'ya wanna meet here?"

"Because I love you Sam and I want to spend my life with you so" He got down on one knee, held my hand and produced a ring from his pocket "will you do me the honour of being my wife"

"Yes, I will marry you"

I hugged him and he started crying

"Oi nub, I thought I was the girl here" I chuckled

**_(FPOV)_**

**_1 Year later_**

"To Sam and Freddie, we love you guys"

"Thanks Carls" My wife said "6 year ago, it was senior Prom, and my nub of a husband here asked me in the cheesiest way possible and at Prom, I said that I don't make soppy speeches. Now the funny thing is you all now think I'm going to make a sappy speech but I'm not, I'm just going to say, I love you nub and I know I don't always say it but it's true. So, always know that, okay?"

"Okay"

"And now I've said that, lets break out the wine. Here's to us Freddie, here's to us"

"Are you sure you want to eat ham in your wedding dress?"

"I've never been more sure of anything"

**_2 Years Later_**

_**(SPOV)**_

"She's beautiful isn't she" I said to Freddie

"She's ours, baby"

"What shall we call her?"

"How about Charlie?"

"I love that name"

_**(FPOV)**_

_**61 Years Later**_

I saw her blink slowly at me and I knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"I don't want to let go Freddie, but I'm going to have to soon

"I know"

"Tell, Charlie and Harry I love them, tell the grandkids Jennette, Nathan and Miranda to never stop dreaming and, and remember two things 1 sometimes people leave you, half way through your life, do not let in grieve you, no one leaves for good" She smiled "And 2 everything can be better in 5,4,3,2...

"I love you Princess Puckett"

"I love you too Fredweird"

I kissed her once more, then she lay down and her eyes closed.


End file.
